Demons in highschool
by gingakita
Summary: soon after the ending of 'Half Breed' Ryan Michaelis finds himself on his own after his father Sebastian abandons him.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ryan looked coldly at the old man before him.

"Yes! Yes!" cried the man.

Ryan sighed. It was 2013 and he was now in America. This wasn't his first contract but the worst so far. The old man before him was Mr. Robs principle of Orange high school. Mr. Robs wanted Ryan to form a contract with him; Ryan was to act as a senior in the school and protect the students there. Even though Ryan was now 129 he still looked 18. Mr. Robs was retiring this year with cancer and with the number of school shootings going up he wanted to make sure no student died in the school while he was still in charge. Ryan didn't mind protecting the school but being a student!

"Fine" He grabbed the man's left hand burning his mark onto it as a mark burned onto Ryan's right hand. "You can't let anyone see that. You must wear gloves at all times" growled Ryan as he pulled on his own gloves. He hated acting like a tough guy, Ryan was more laid back. He was doing this just because it was necessary for this job.

"I will" said Mr. Robs "thank you"

Two weeks later Ryan started school. He had never been to school in his life. He liked it. It was different from the way his father Sebastian Michaelis had taught his master Ciel Phantomhive. Ryan went to different rooms with different teachers. One class he didn't understand was American history. Ryan had lived his whole life in England; it was just two years ago he had come to America. The teacher Mr. Rainer had excused Ryan from doing the work because of this. The other students seemed to like him, well some of them anyways. He would often hear girls whispering about him being hot; some people whispered the he was Goth or emo as Ryan always wore black jeans, black leather gloves and a black t-shirt even though Ryan did wear a bright red coat that he left unzipped. Ryan's school life was going well, until one day about a week into the year before English Mr. Robs came in with an announcement.

"It seems Mrs. Lint has taken the rest of the year off, so please welcome your new teacher."

A tall man stepped in he was dressed in all black except for his white gloves, His black hair was neatly groomed and his red eyes flashed from behind a pair of glasses a slight smile on his face. Those red eyes examined the class then came to rest on Ryan's outraged face.

"Please meet Mr. Michaelis."

Ryan felt several pairs of eyes turn towards him as they put two and two together as Ryan and Sebastian did look alike and they had the same last name.

"We also have a new student, meet Mr. Ciel Phantomhive."

Ryan bit down on his lip. It was bad enough Sebastian was here but Ciel too! Mr. Robs left and Ciel toke the desk next to Ryan's. Ryan pulled on his hood to hide his face and his eyes which were now glowing with rage.

THWACK!

A ruler smacked down on Ryan's desk. He looked up sharply at his father. The older demon smiled.

"I would rather you didn't wear your hood during class"

"Yes sir" Ryan hissed through clenched teeth.

Beside him Ciel smirked. For Ryan class couldn't go fast enough as Sebastian asked them questions about the book they were reading; **Romeo and Juliet**. Sebastian seemed to always aim his hardest questions at Ryan. After class Ryan stayed behind. He was struggling not to strangle his father. "Dad what the hell are you doing here! And I don't mean just in this school I also mean in America!"

Sebastian smiled. "The young master wanted to see America for himself. Part of seeing America means being enrolled in school as well"

"And you are a teacher why?"

Sebastian pulled off one of his gloves showing his contract sign with Ciel. "I am to stay by the young master's side so to do that I became on hell of a teacher"

"Whatever" growled Ryan as he turned to go. Sebastian grabbed Ryan's shoulder before he could go.

"Also don't call me dad here, call me Mr. Michaelis"

With a glare Ryan shrugged of Sebastian's hand and went to his next class; gym. Ryan changed into his black shorts and tank top. Ciel had all the same classes as Ryan; much to his annoyance. For some reason Ciel hadn't changed for gym.

"I have a note saying that I can sit out" said Ciel when questioned by Ryan.

Of course Ryan knew who had written that note. Ryan shook his head three demons in one school was far too many. Ciel looked the least demon of the three. His hair was blue-black rather than all black and he hid the red color of his eyes with their natural blue color; though his right eye was covered by his eye patch to cover his seal. But like Ryan and Sebastian he wore gloves to hide his black nails and dressed in all black; though he was still short.

Ryan liked gym class. He never played basketball before but after watching the boys play he joined in and played as if he's been doing it for years. Ciel sat on the bench and watched Ryan dodge around and shoot the ball through the hoop. He was slightly surprised how happy Ryan looked. When Ryan was at the manor he had always seemed happy but Ciel new the demon hybrid had longed to play with other kids. Ciel couldn't understand that; he always preferred to be alone.

After school Ryan stood outside the building not sure what to do. This was his problem every day. He had no house to go home to; he was staying in a hotel. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Sebastian and Ciel watching him Sebastian motioned for him to fallow. Sighing he followed them back to the apartment they were sharing. As soon as they entered Sebastian changed into his butler's uniform.

'_From teacher to butler' _thought Ryan.

"You know our reason for being at the school what are yours?" asked Ciel as he settled himself in a chair.

Ryan pulled off the glove on his right hand. "I made a contract with the principle to protect the school until he retires at the end of the year, from any threat."

Sebastian smiled "what if I am a threat to the school?"

Ryan faced his father coolly. "Then I must do as I'm told and stop you"

Ciel smirked. "You believe you are strong enough to beat Sebastian?"

"I would rather not fight him if I can help it" replied Ryan. He knew Sebastian would easily beat him in fight.

He turned and left going back to his hotel room. When he opened the door he was angry to find Sebastian inside.

"Dad get out of my room!"

"The young lord as ordered for you to stay with us, as a way to keep an eye on you"

"No way in hell are you making me come with you!" snapped Ryan.

Sebastian smiled. "Then it seems I will have to take you by force"

Before the younger could figure out what he meant by that his father grabbed his back pack in one hand and Ryan in the other the way he would carry Ryan when he was bad as a child all the way back. Ryan kicked and screamed the whole way finally Ryan gave in and stayed. After all they did have an unused bed; also Sebastian was watching to make sure he didn't escape.

Pain. All Ryan knew was pain. A fresh wave of pain washed over his chest.

"DAD!" screamed Ryan as he bolted up right in his bed.

He was in bed. He was safe. Ryan closed his eyes and lay back taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"That must have been some nightmare"

Ryan opened his eyes in surprise. Sebastian was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Dad! What are you doing in here?" demanded Ryan angrily.

"You called for me" Sebastian smiled.

Ryan glared. "I always have that nightmare"

"Why is that?"

Ryan felt confused, why did he always have that nightmare? "I'm not sure, but it's normal for me" with that said he laid back down to get a little more sleep. Sebastian stayed in the room in case Ryan started to scream again. Secretly he felt bad about leaving Ryan behind the way he had been forced to. He only left the room a few minutes before his son woke knowing he would be angry if he saw Sebastian was still in the room. The nightmare didn't return. Instead a dream of the night he was abandoned and the years he lived after filled his mind.

_Ryan happily followed Sebastian through the forest. His father said they were going out for a walk. The two paused when they reached the center of the forest. They stood at the base of an old oak tree. Ryan happily looked around admiring the trees around them. Sebastian gave his son a sad look that the thirteen year-old toke no notice of._

"_Stay here" the demon had ordered. "Don't follow me"_

_Ryan watched confused as his father turned and left._ 'Maybe this is some sort of game' _he thought to himself._

_He waited there until sunset and Sebastian still hadn't come back. Ryan settled into the oak tree for the night._

_The demon mix waited a week before realizing his father wasn't coming back. Somehow Ryan managed to find his way back to the manor. Once there the maid Mey-rin said Sebastian had left with master Ciel._

_Ryan left the manor, he wasn't about to stay there. Who was he going to survive without Sebastian? Sure he could go and live with Undertaker and Cady, but he didn't want them to know about this._

_Ryan would hide from other creatures such as humans, reapers, angels, and other older demons. A couple of years after he was abandoned Ryan had foolishly let himself run into a human woman. The woman was shocked by the state of the fifteen year-old; he was overly thin and his clothes were ragged and dirty from sleeping at Grell's grave. Rather than escaping Ryan let the woman fuss over him. She insisted he came home with her, she wouldn't take no for an answer. Ryan even tried scaring her of by telling her what he was. She was surprised at first, but quickly got over it saying even a demon hybrid need someone to care for them._

_Ryan lived with her for over a year. Ryan had offered to work for he as a butler as a way to pay of living with her but she refused. One morning Ryan picked up a strange scent. It was of death and of a reaper. Dashing to her room he found a young reaper with two-toned blonde and black hair, his glasses where large and round. For a moment they stared at another._

"_Are you going to fight me for her soul demon?" the blonde reaper readied his scythe._

_Ryan shook his head sadly. "That would mean I want to eat it. I could never do that to her"_

_He turned and left, on his own again. As the years went on Ryan managed to survive on his own. He slept at Grell's grave every night; being around his mother made him feel better. Every morning when he woke he found himself covered with a blanket that smelled of Undertaker. Every morning he would fold up the blanket and leave…_

The following day at school during lunch Ryan was sitting at a table by himself his feet on a chair listening to his iPod. iPods had to be the greatest thing humans had ever made! His cover and head phones were of course red. Someone tapped on his shoulder. Ryan pulled out his head phones and turned his attention to the boy that had tapped him. The boy had short brown hair with brown eyes. His t-shirt was baggy along with his blue jeans. His glasses were tapped in the middle.

"Can I sit there?" he pointed to the chair Ryan's feet where propped up on.

"Yeah sure" Ryan shifted so he was sitting up allowing the boy to sit in the now vacant chair.

The boy sat down placing his trayed lunch in front on him "My names Nick Oak. I sit behind you in English"

"Ryan Michaelis"

Nick stirred his tuna casserole with a spoon. "So are you related to Mr. Michaelis? You look a lot alike"

Ryan gave a small smirk "yes, unfortunately that bastards my father"

Nick was about to reply when three large jocks came come behind him; the largest flicked nick on the back of the head "Hey Oak, trying to get Michaelis to be your boyfriend?"

Nick turned to face his tormenters. "I have told you I'm _not_ gay!"

The large jock grabbed nick roughly by the front of the shirt "what was that Oak? Are you talking back to me? Maybe I should teach you a lesson" the other two jocks laughed.

Standing Ryan pulled Nick away before moving in front of him making sure Nick wouldn't see his face; so he wouldn't see what he was about to do. "Don't ever touch my friend like that again" Ryan let his temper flow freely letting his eyes slit and glow and teeth lengthen into fangs.

The jocks stared horrified at the changes in Ryan's normally quiet composer. "Understand?"

The three nodded quickly before turning tail and running. The demon hybrid relaxed letting his face return to 'normal' before turning to Nick. "Are you ok?"

Nick smiled "yeah thanks. You do realize you called me your _friend_ right?"

Ryan nodded "of course"

Later that day in English Nick passed a note onto Ryan's desk. Before the demon cross could touch the note it was snatched up by Sebastian.

"Hmm, passing notes are we Mr. Oak? Why don't we announce to the whole class what it is you wanted to tell Mr. Michaelis?"

Ryan glared daggers at his father; Sebastian smirked and red it out loud.

"Ryan, do you think you can hang out tonight?" smiling Sebastian tore apart the note "I'm sorry Mr. Oak but Mr. Michaelis is busy tonight."

Ryan slammed his hands down on his desk and stormed out. Without thinking he ran down the hall into an empty algebra class room. He sat down on top of a desk.

"I would rather you didn't sit on top of that desk"

Ryan jumped off the desk and glared at Sebastian as he closed the door behind him.

"Why the hell can't you leave me the hell alone!" snapped Ryan.

Sebastian's eyes glowed with rage, but Ryan didn't back down. "You don't scare me anymore! I'm not that little kid who was scared of everything and ran to hide behind daddy! No, I had to learn to take care of myself at thirteen because you ditched me to play servant with Ciel!"

Ryan continued to glare at and Sebastian smirked in response. Enraged Ryan swung a punch at the older demon. Sebastian dodged with an amused look. Ryan keep trying to punch his father and Sebastian keep dodging, annoyed Ryan kicked out. Sebastian grabbed his leg and threw him across the room. Ryan crashed onto a desk and slid onto the floor and laid there winded. Slowly Ryan pulled himself up.

"Go back to class while I straighten up this mess" said Sebastian coldly.

With a final glare Ryan went back to class. When he sat down at his desk he could feel the stares of the students, and Ciel's eye on him. Sebastian appeared a second later.

"To answer your earlier question Mr. Oak, Mr. Michaelis will be busy in detention.

xxxx

During detention Ryan put in his head phones and put his feet on the desk. Sebastian knocked his son's feet of the desk, and snatched up Ryan's iPod.

"Give it back old man" spat Ryan.

Sebastian looked over the small red rectangle with interest. "What is this thing?"

"Have you been living in a cave for the last hundred years?" Ryan snickered. "It's called an iPod. It's for listening to music"

Sebastian flipped through the songs until he came to a song Ryan had put as '_mom's song'_ curious Sebastian clicked it. The song _'if everyone cared'_ began to play. The elder demon held the head phones to his ears. Ryan watched as his father's usually stern face turned to a rather sad one. After the song was over Sebastian returned the iPod and walked away leaving Ryan wondering what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

William groaned. The American dispatch had sent a request for assistance with their recent "demon" problem, the problem the London supervisor faced was, who could he send? He couldn't send Humphries because of the thorns, Slingby wouldn't go because it meant leaving Humphries behind, Knox was needed here, that left...

"Here's your reports sir!" a bright cheery young redhead dropped a stack of papers in his inbox, upsetting a nearby cup of pens. "Oops sorry, here let me just..." before she could do anymore damage, Spears caught her by both hands.

While he couldn't see one of her eyes because it was hidden behind a curtain like bang, the visible one of the two widened in fear. William swallowed hard.

"Sutcliff" he began calmly, "how would you like to go on a mission abroad for a while? Get out of London?"

"Gee Mr. Spears," she swallowed, "you sure you wanna send me? Wouldn't that mean more work for you and the others?"

William rubbed his temples "I've already decided, you leave tonight"

"but-"

"I don't care if you have plans, just be on the damned plane!"

xxxx

October was a fun month for Ryan. Halloween was on a Thursday that year though Ryan didn't dress up. While the humans dressed as monsters such as demons, vampires and werewolves; monsters they believed where fake. Ryan didn't have to dress up to be himself; a demon-grim reaper hybrid. Nick showed up wearing a large black cloak with a hood, and skeleton mask carrying a large plastic scythe. "Hey Ryan guess what I am"

Ryan looked over the costume again. "Not a clue. What are you?"

Nick swung his plastic scythe "I'm the Grim Reaper!"

Ryan wasn't sure whether to laugh or feel insulted. He wanted so badly to tell his human friend that reapers looked just like humans not this skeleton thing.

"Nick looked over Ryan who was dressed the same as ever. "what are you?"

"A demon"

Nick laughed "yeah right. Demons have horns and tails. You look more like a Goth kid"

Ryan couldn't disagree with that. All the demons he had ever met were in human forms. Even Sebastian was hiding his true form.

….

November was a boring month with thanksgiving break. Ryan did _not_ want to be stuck with his father and Ciel the whole brake. He normal got up and despaired for the whole day. He would stay up in a tree until sunset being a cat demon he could easy climb a tree and if he fell he always landed on his feet. He always felt safe in trees. He closed his eyes as his mind drifted.

_Ryan charged at the tree at full force. The seven year-old toppled backward with a cry of pain. The tree didn't even have a mark on it. Annoyed Ryan charged at the tree again. Falling back he felt a trickle of blood run down his forehead._

"_What are you doing?"_

_Turning around Ryan saw Sebastian watching him. "Trying to knock down the tree, you can knock down a tree with one hand! I can't even seem to put a dent in it!"_

_Sebastian kneeled down taking out his handkerchief and wiping the blood off the boy's face. "Someday you'll be strong enough for that, but for now you're too young"_

Sebastian had been right of course. Since Ryan had hit one-hundred, hit adulthood he had grown stronger. Though he was still know where as strong as Sebastian. Their fight had proved that. he sighed wondering why his father had just left him the way he had…

….

December came around and it began to snow. Ryan was used to snow from England but for some reason snow in Michigan was different. Before school the students threw snowballs and slid around on the ice. Showing off Ryan began to slide on the ice; not paying attention he slipped and fell on his ass.

Ciel burst out laughter. "You're the most ungraceful demon I've ever seen!"

Ryan laughed too "yeah I guess I am a bit clumsy"

The day was good until English when Nick came in wearing bandages around his left eye. He claimed that an icicle fell and hit his eye.

That day in English Ryan stared out the window watching it snow. His mind drifted back to a time long ago.

_He was three and it was the first heavy snow of the season. Ryan was so excited about the snow he had dashed right outside. The servants had chased after him, trying to bring the small child back inside._

"_Ryan come back!" Mey-rin had cried._

"_It's too cold out here for you!" yelled Finny._

"_Bloody hell! Slowdown!" that was Bard._

"_Hohoho" Tanaka _

_Ryan hadn't heard them as his mind was in his winter wonderland. He raised his hands above his head closed his eyes and chanted. "Snow. Snow. Snow. Snow" as he ran._

_He continued to run until he crashed into something and fell back. Looking up he saw Sebastian looking down at him with an amused smile on his face._

"_Daddy! Look snow!" the hybrid gabbed two handfuls of snow and tossed them into the air. _

"_Yes I see that" answered Sebastian. He picked up Ryan and headed back to the manor, while the servants watched cold and out of breath. Ryan snuggled into his father's warm chest. That was the only thing that had mattered to him at the time._

THAWK

Ryan looked up drawn out of his memories.

"Mr. Michaelis you're not daydreaming in my class are you" asked Sebastian.

"No sir" answered Ryan still slightly dazed.

Sebastian frowned. "Stay after class. I would like a word with you"

"Yes sir"

As soon as class was over Ryan stood at Sebastian's desk his mind was clearly still in a fog. "What's wrong you're acting strange"

Ryan shook his head "I'm fine. I'm just thinking"

The crow demon sighed "fine than get to work. You're going to be late for your next class"

Ryan gave a cat like hiss "if I'm late it's because _you_ held me back!"

Sebastian smiled. Now that sounded more like the Ryan he had gotten used to "good now hurry up"

xxxx

Ryan was laying upside down on the couch reading '_hamlet'. _His legs were in the air resting against the top off the couch. Sebastian was in butler mode, moving about the apartment cleaning. Where Ciel was Ryan didn't know or care. Sebastian was annoyed sigh at the way Ryan was laying. He pushed the hybrids feet down causing Ryan to fall onto his stomach on the floor with a yelp.

"What the hell dad!" spat Ryan.

"No feet on the furniture" replied Sebastian with a smirk.

"Well you could have said something instead of knocking me on the floor!"

Sebastian smirked and Ryan growled. Ryan picked up his book and got his backpack and headed for school. He went to the library to return his book. The librarian was a black haired man with glasses and golden eyes. His name was Mr. Faustus. Ryan had a strange feeling he knew the man from somewhere. The golden eyed male didn't seem to like Ryan much. He was always glaring at Ryan's back. The small hybrid could feel it. He returned to book quickly and left. On his way out he noticed Nick talking quietly with Mr. Faustus Ryan wondered what they were talking about but when Faustus turned to look at Ryan the cat demon hurried away.

The hybrid was at a park thinking when he realized something felt off. He could feel eyes on him. Ryan sniffed unable to find a scent when the wind was blowing towards whatever was watching him.

"RYAN!"

The skinny demon was knocked backward as someone with red hair tackle hugged him "C-Cady?"

The reaper let go off her little brother and smiled showing off her fangs. She had changed a lot since they had last seen another. She had clearly matured into a woman; though Ryan was younger he was much taller than Cady. The female reaper swung Ryan around. "I haven't seen you in over one-hundred years! Where have you been hiding?"

Ryan pulled away trying not to fall over from how dizzy he was. "Around"

"Around? Ryan I haven't seen hide or hair of you in years!" Cady huffed.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that" the hybrid messed up is hair nervously "something's happened and I had to go into hiding"


	3. Chapter 3

_Sebastian could still remember when Ryan was born. The demon was devastated by sudden loss of his mate Grell, and the fact Ryan had been born so small and weak frightened him. The child was so small and his breathing was uneven Sebastian was sure Ryan wouldn't live through his first few days of life. _

_Ciel had given his butler a few days off work to grieve over Grell and care for Ryan. Unlike most demon babies Ryan refused blood, causing Sebastian to warm bottles of milk. Ryan however didn't die but instead grow into a healthy boy._

_Sebastian became fiercely protective of his son. Then came the day Ciel became a demon and planned to leave. "Sebastian when we leave I don't expect to take _him_ with us"_

_By him Ciel meant Ryan. "And what would you have me down with him my young lord"_

"_I don't care, leave him in a forest or something" Ciel's now red eyes bore into Sebastian's._

_The older male bowed "Yes my young lord"_

_So Sebastian did as ordered and left Ryan in a forest; every one of his parental instincts telling him to go back. He was a demon under contract he had no say in anything. Not even the fate of his son._

_As the years passed Sebastian believed that Ryan had died seeing as the chance of a young demon surviving on its own before it was ready was slim. When he discovered Ryan was alive and well he was very pleased. Though he wouldn't admit it, Sebastian was very proud. _

"Yeah sorry 'bout that" the hybrid messed up is hair nervously "something's happened and I had to go into hiding"

"Like what?"

Ryan sighed looking at his sister "what do you know about the Phantomhive case?"

Cady looked thoughtful for a moment. "I remember William Sr. saying that Ciel's soul was uncollectable but his body was never taken to my father. I also remember William Jr. saying Ciel's record turned black meaning he's a demon now. When a pair of reaper's Eric and Alan went to investigate they found that you, Ciel, and your father where all missing. We assumed you all left together"

Ryan growled low in his throat startling his half-sister. "Ciel is a demon now and _yes_ he and dad left together. Dad left me behind to fend for myself in a forest"

Cady hugged Ryan again nearly snapping the younger in half. "that's horrible! Why didn't you come and stay with me?"

The hybrid freed himself "I slept at mom's grave for a while. Didn't Undertaker ever mention seeing me?"

"No" Cady seemed slightly hurt.

"Oh, well. So how's Junior?" the black haired male asked simply to change the subject.

Cady huffed at the thought of the eldest Grell's three kids. "he seems to think he's in charge and orders everyone around"

Ryan smirked. That sounded like William Jr. "Lots of new reapers then?"

"A bit, the reapers I mentioned earlier had a daughter. Her named is Nicole. She happens to be the same age as you~"

Ryan laughed. Did Cady expect him to hook up with this Nicole just because they were the same age? "So what brings you here?"

Cady pulled out a small book and flipped through until she found what she was looking for. "Tomorrow at 12:25 several students are scheduled to die"

"WHAT?!"

Cady looked startled. "a student goes on a rampage and kills others"

Ryan shook his head. He couldn't allow this. "Cady meet me tomorrow at the school. I'm sorry but I can't let you reap those kids"

Ryan turned and ran home leaving his sister behind staring after him.

…..

Ryan's red eyes followed the every movement of the fly that was zipping around the apartment. He fought down his cat instincts to give chase. Ciel was in the room and there was no way in hell Ryan was going to act childish in front of him. A white gloved hand snatched the fly out of the air tossing it into the rubbish bin. The young demon suppressed a pout as his father killed his new found plaything.

Sebastian came to stand in front of Ryan; there was an odd look on his face that made Ryan uncomfortable. The older demon reached out and began to stroke the black cat ears that had appeared on Ryan's head. "When did these come in?"

Ryan growled to hide his purr at being pet "A few years after you left me. They appear when I get excited"

Ciel snorted "you got excited over a fly?"

Ryan hissed before making his cat ears vanish. Sebastian seemed slightly saddened. Damn Sebastian with his damned cat fetish.

xxxx

The following day at school Ryan was on high alert. Today was the day the shooting was going to happen; all was quite. During senior lunch Ryan noticed Mr. Faustus was hovering around; Sebastian and Ciel where there as well. This made Ryan unease, this meant something was about to happen.

Nick was shifting uneasily his hand keep twitching towards his backpack and his eye keep darting to Mr. Faustus. A small nod from the golden eyed male and Nick grabbed his pack ripping it open and pulling out two pistols. Everyone froze at the sight of the guns. Faustus came to stand next to the human boy.

"Nick what are you doing?" Ryan couldn't believe this, it was Nick who was his enemy.

Faustus whispered something into Nick's ear. The human nodded and pulled the trigger. Ryan hissed in pain as the bullet entered his chest right where his heart should be and several people screamed. "D-don't try to stop me d-demon! The cool kids have always bullied me and Claude said he would help me!"

Ryan stood there dumbfounded. Claude used this chance to attack. Ryan felt himself go flying only to be caught by Sebastian.

"You get out the students, Sebastian will deal with Claude" Ciel spoke calmly.

Ryan hissed "Don't tell me what to do!"

The students were running frenzied. "Your master ordered you to protect the students and this school so do it" Sebastian growled not having patience for this. Ryan nodded reluctantly and did. Once he was done he returned.

"Claude its three against one you don't stand a chance" Sebastian let his demon aura seep free.

"Oh really? Look behind you then" Claude smirked.

Sebastian turned to see both Ciel and Ryan caught in webs; But on opposite sides of the room. Claude drew to handfuls of knifes from his coat. He smirked and before throwing them at both his victims knowing Sebastian couldn't save them both. The crow blocked taking the knives into his body as the one he failed to protect fell.

Ryan's eyes widened in shock as Sebastian loomed protectively over him. Ciel though not dead was unable to move. Sebastian fell to his knees with a grunt of pain. Claude calmly over towards Ciel and ended the smaller demon by snapping his neck.

With a wicked smirk the spider turned and began to come towards Sebastian and Ryan. Sebastian was unable to move do to his wounds and Ryan was trapped in the web.

"Claude stop!"

The golden eyed demon froze. Ryan looked around confused, he was sure he had heard that voice before. Almost out of nowhere a pair of shears shot right at Claude's head. The demon dodged with ease and tossed Sebastian to the side. Claude grabbed Ryan's chin and forced red eyes to meet gold.

Ryan eyes widened in terror as the lost memories raced into his mind. He was chained to a wall and could only scream as Claude cut into Ryan's body with his kitchen knives. The larger demon pressed a hot poker into Ryan's flesh. Ryan screamed for Sebastian to save him, but he never came. The cause of the nightmares the reason he woke screaming for his father every night, it was all because of Claude. Ryan began to shake as he lost himself in his fear.

Seeing the sudden change in Ryan Sebastian managed to stand and kicked Claude away. With a final sneer the golden eyed demon grabbed Nick and fled. Sebastian put his hands on Ryan's shoulders. His sons eyes where glazed over in fear as he continued to shake.

"D-dad…." Whimpered Ryan.

(**for those who are wondering the shears are williams scythe his is announced in the beginning of the next chap) **


	4. Chapter 4

Three figures came up to Sebastian. Undertaker, Cady, and William his shear pole scythe in hand.

"Looks like you toke some damage" Undertaker motioned to the knives lodged in Sebastian's chest. The demon held his know unconscious son in one arm and with his free hand he pulled free the golden utensils from his body and let them fall the ground with a clatter.

Sebastian turned to William for once there were no heated glares passed between the two. "Was that you that stopped Claude? Thank you"

William nodded "Claude is a monster that has to be stopped"

Cady looked wide eyed at Ryan "Will he be ok?"

Sebastian sighed heavily "I'm sure he will. Let's return to my home"

. . . .

Once in the apartment Ryan was laid on a bed with Cady watching over him. Sebastian had made the guest tea and the three settled in the living room. The demon's eyes glowed in the dim lighting "Now what brought you lot here?"

It was William who spoke up "Ciel Phantomhive's name came up on the English 'to die' list. The American district alerted me that four demons were currently in one school. I knew where the Phantomhive boy was you must be, I had a feeling Claude was there as well. So I called Undertaker to come with me. We came as fast as we could. Outside the school we ran into Cady"

"Do you know how Ryan came to be in this state?" Sebastian's face showed true concern.

Undertaker could recall everything that happened, all most as if his cinematic record was being played…

_Undertaker was napping in a coffin when the door to his shop opened. When he climbed out of the coffin he was surprised to see William T Spears. Standing next to him was a shivering teenager. He recognized the teenager as Sebastian Michaels's son Ryan. A closer inspection of the boy showed deep cuts and burns along his body. When Undertaker stepped closer, Ryan began to shake harder his red eyes glazed with fear. He knew Ryan was scared of him but it's never been this bad! Undertaker led Ryan into the back and settled him on Cady's old bed from when she lived here as a teen. As he turned to leave Ryan reached out and grabbed his robe._

"_Don't leave me" he whimpered._

_Undertaker frowned. Whatever had happened to the boy had traumatized him badly._

"_I have to talk to William, I will be right back" he assured the scared hybrid._

_Back in the front William was sitting on a coffin waiting._

"_What happened to the boy?" asked Undertaker._

_William looked down sadly. "Claude Faustus got him. He beat and raped the kid badly. If I hadn't been doing a reaping job close to the old Trancy manor I wouldn't have heard his screams" William shook with anger "he was screaming for Sebastian Michaelis to save him. I'm not surprised that bloody demon didn't bother to save his own son"_

_Undertaker leaned forward "I'm surprised you saved him. I thought you hated the lad"_

_William sighed "I do hate him, but I also care about him. He's Grell's son, buts he's also the son of that damned demon. I saved him because I couldn't let that monster kill him"_

"_That monster is yours and Sebastian's son"_

_Williams's eyes widened "how do you know about that?"_

_Undertaker chuckled "I remember a few years after you and Grell graduated Grell came in here saying you where rapped by a demon named Michaelis and that you were pregnant. Than nine months later he came back saying you had a son you named Claude but you are not keeping the baby."_

"_William turned away sadly "I have to get back to work, just take care of the kid ok?"_

…_._

_Over the next few weeks Undertaker cared for the traumatized Ryan. Though his physical wounds had healed his mental wounds would not. He was scared of every little sound and every little movement thinking it might be Claude. William came in every day to check on him. Seeing how scared the teen still was bothered him._

"_Can't you do anything to help him?" demand William_

"_I could erase his memory of Claude, and what happened"_

_William stared at the old man "you can do that?"_

_Undertaker nodded sadly "he won't remember you helping him though if I do this"_

"_Do whatever it takes to cure Grell's son"_

_After the procedure Ryan didn't remember any of the torcher he had been through though he did still have nightmares Undertaker could hear his screams. After a week Ryan left Undertaker did not see him for a long time after that._

"So that is what happened. I can't say I didn't except Claude to pull something like this. He did first kidnap Ryan at five years" Sebastian sounded both angry and sad.

In the bedroom Ryan and woken and he and Cady had heard the whole thing.

Xxxx

Ryan was sitting on a roof top when Sebastian found him. The younger demon didn't even flinch when Sebastian was right behind him. "You know. I've always blamed myself for your mother's death. During the fight I sent him away. I should have kept with me. When I went to find him he was already dead… every day since then I have blamed myself for not being a better mate"

Ryan stood and ran at Sebastian. The older demon braced himself for an attack, he however was not ready for when the hybrid wrapped his arms around his father hugging him as he cried.

"You're a jerky father you know that!"

Xxxx

The day the demons were preparing to fight Claude. The reapers were staying out of it since it was considered there business, though William had said he would help clean up the mess afterwards.

The school was empty of all humans when they arrived. Ryan had spoken to Mr. Robs and told him to keep the students out. Claude and Nick were given a letter of challenge that was put in the mail box of Nick's home. Ryan and Sebastian entered the gym Claude was waiting for them; Nick was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Nick?!" snapped Ryan.

Sebastian moved an arm in front of Ryan as a signal to calm down "where is your master? Surely he didn't send you to fight on your own?"

Claude gave a mock sigh "my master started to have doubts so I got rid of him"

Understanding followed by grief flooded Ryan. Nick didn't deserve to die like that; he was just a poor boy that wanted to be free from his bullies. It was Claude that had connived him to take revenge. The young cat demon's hand twitched wanting to summon his weapon to him. Undertaker had taught him to tap into his reaper half in order to summon his secret weapon undertaker had given to him. The battle was about the begin.


End file.
